Jikininki Ten
|foundation = |industry = Assassination of high-profile targets/threats, service to the Empire |location = Ashuradō, Yomi |debut = Chapter 4 Acceptance |founder = Izanami |member = Various }} (often referred to simply as '''Jikininki') are the top-ranked and most powerful demons in Yomi. They are responsible for assassinating humans that practice magic or attempt to summon demons themselves, an act which is punishable by death. In addition, they also hunt feral demons called Shitidama that may escape to the human world and cause havoc and destruction. Outline The Jikininki are comprised of ten demons with exemplary strength. Members of the Jikininki are given a ranking from 1-10. Their immense amount of power and leadership status among other demons also grants each Jikininki the authority to exert command over the Emperor's other forces within Yomi (holding a rank equivalent to Commander). Being the Emperor's most direct subordinates, the Jikininki are privy to several of the Emperor's plans and most intimate secrets. History Little is currently known regarding the history of the Jikininki. They were apparently founded by the kami Izanami during the Great Soul War, serving as her top generals. After the war, they were reestablished and undertook contracts on monsters and other supernatural forces too troublesome for the Shinigami to deal with. Doctrine A Jikininki's primary duty is to serve the Empire at any cost. When in service of the Imperial Court, they are to value the intentions and life of the Emperor above all others. They effectively hold ranks above that of Commander in Yomi's Imperial Army and are dispatched by the Emperor himself in times of crisis or extreme emergency. Jikininki are given free access to travel between the different realms at will due to the nature of their rank. A Jikininki is respected and encouraged for traits of bravery, fierce family pride, and selflessness. Jikininki code also promotes the notion of fighting for the future generations rather than oneself. A Jikininki should value his possible descendants and the citizens of Yomi above his own, only sacrificing his life for the Emperor or an extremely dire mission. Jikininki are also kept to a strict balance of punishment when the situation calls for it. They are not above the law, and must obey it at all times. Acts of cowardice, treachery, sabotage, theft, lying and murder are not tolerated and can be met with death or exile. Likewise, once a Jikininki is discharged they cannot be accepted back into the organization. Lastly, Jikininki are to respect their superiors and Emperor at all times. They are not to question their masters, ask for favors or show contempt for their leadership. Jikininki who wish to be married must do so through an arranged marriage and are forbidden from sexual relations with any Thralls they might own. Jikininki can also take concubines, but their background must be thoroughly checked by higher-ranking Jikininki or the Lord High Commissioner of the Police. Any concubines a Jikininki owns cannot be used as a Thrall, and can only be married if the Emperor wills it. Jikininki ranked 5th or higher are not allowed to release their Tamashi Genkai within populated areas or where causalities and high destruction may be incurred. They are also forbidden to release highly destructive levels of Magic. Duties Jikininki are typically dispatched to deal with threats that Odokuro or Shinigami troops cannot handle themselves, ranging from assassination jobs, capturing deadly creatures or escorting high priority targets. Ranked below the Jikininki are soldiers called Odokuro. They hold the approximate rank of a Lieutenant and serve as soldiers, being allowed to hunt minor threats in exchange for payment upon completion of a contract. Rather than obtaining a contract from the Emperor himself (as per custom of the Jikininki), Odokuro instead receive contracts from bulletin boards in the Jikininki headquarters, Deepcut. Odokuro are also authorized to make arrests, but must inform the police afterwards to escort them. Just as the Jikininki, Odokuro uphold the law and are not above it. Additionally, Odokuro are expected to perform helpful duties and support the community whenever they can. In addition to the Jikininki in Yomi, the organization has several affiliates spread across multiple countries and realms. Almost all of them associate only with specific members rather than the entire organization, operating as moles or spies that report lesser demons loose on Earth or magic-wielding humans. Admission Once every year, a tournament is held to decide who will be able to join the Jikininki. All participants fight until the opponent is dead or unconscious, forfeit and surrendering are rarely permitted but acceptable. The winner of the tournament is added to a registry and is granted special access to restricted knowledge regarding magic and sorceries. The winner is also granted access to the Deepcut, a guild where they will live from that point onwards. At this time, the winner is granted the rank of Odokuro. Odokuro can complete contracts, commissions and helpful duties for money and "points", which are kept on file. Once the position of Tenth is open in the Jikininki Ten, the Odokuro with the most points is given the position automatically. In rare cases, if an Odokuro happens to be more powerful than the current Tenth, then they can request a duel to the death with the current position holder of Tenth. Once an Odokuro becomes a Jikininki, points can continue to be earned but aren't used to climb ranks. Instead, they can be exchanged for rewards and special privileges. Once the Odokuro accepts the role of Tenth, they are granted the rank of Jikininki and are given their own personal palace in the Endless Plains, along with a polished metal pin bearing the emblem of the Jikininki. In addition, the newly inducted Jikininki is allowed even further access to restricted material and is allowed personal selection of a new Thrall from a selection of the strongest available. At this point, Jikininki begin to take on more dangerous missions and contracts from the Emperor himself. The level of a mission's difficulty given to Jikininki depends on their current rank, if they are tasked to a solo mission. Wardrobe Teams There have been countless teams of Jikininki throughout the eons, making it almost impossible to list them all. The following are the teams featured in the series itself. Mara's Jikininki Ranks The following are other sects and ranks affiliated with the Jikininki. Odokuro is the rank given to initiates in the Deepcut. They primarily work as mercenaries and perform the most jobs/contracts given to them. The Odokuro with the most accumulated points is promoted to Tenth in the Jikininki once the position is open. Yūrei is a rank given to Odokuro who are specifically trained in black-op missions. Yūrei rank higher than Odokuro and assist Jikininki on missions. Unlike other ranks, only females can be trained to become Yūrei. The most well-known of the Yūrei is Onryō Squadron, who serve as an elite assassination unit. They typically handle wetwork hidden from the public and other guilds. Jikininki-exclusive Powers & Techniques Gallery Trivia References Site Navigation Category:Part 1 Characters Category:Demons Category:Jikininki Category:Groups